Fate of Romeo
by Iris Kane
Summary: The events of the end 1x12 and beginning of 1x13 from Emery's POV Emery/Roman


**"Fate of Romeo"**

At first all I heard was a rattle, which I quickly identified as the old barn door. Curious, I grabbed a flashlight and made my way towards the old structure. I had the oddest feeling of déjà vu, of a journey I had made ten years previous, which ended with finding Roman scared in hiding in the barn.

The first thing I caught in the flashlight beam was the blood, almost reddish-brown in the yellowish light. With each step I became more and more alarmed but my heart almost stopped when I saw a Roman slumped against some gunny sacks and a couple of old blankets and it didn't take a trained eye to tell he was bleeding heavily from a wounded his lower abdomen.

"Roman!" I exclaimed rushing over to him almost forgetting the flashlight, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Roman looked up at me blearily, his face shining with sweat, his blue eyes glassy.

"Castor…" He croaked, "… I came here because it was the only place I felt safe."

My heart momentarily warmed, but then the stark reality of our situation struck me and I knew I had to get help. I looked down at Roman, his eyelids fluttered every few minutes all I could do for now was hope… And pray.

Usually I wouldn't have asked my dad for anything related to Roman or the other Atrians, but this time I had no choice. I hurriedly asked for his security badge that allowed him access to the sector, and after hearing my argument he reluctantly agreed; if anything he could see how much I cared for Roman. It was still dark when he let me into the sector his only parting words a brief warning, but I knew how dangerous my predicament was, I had seen it firsthand. I was still casting about for the cipher when I ran into Terri, as soon as she saw me she frowned.

"Emery? What are you doing here?"

Without pausing, I hurriedly explained.

"I need the cyper… It's Roman… He's bleeding out."

Terri looked alarmed and relieved at the same time.

"Roman? He's alive?"

I nodded.

A look of resolve flashed across Terri's face.

"I'll go with you; the cyper needs to be mixed with Atrian blood."

Terri and I made our way back to the barn without speaking much and it was only after inspecting Roman, Terri went to work. She jabbed the long end of the cyper plant into a vein which glowed and shimmered in the dim light. Within minutes of being in contact with the wound the cyper began to work, and slowly, Roman began to heal. After a few minutes his breathing eased.

Once again I checked for intruders, once again I changed the blankets and got rid of the bloody gunny sacks. When I returned to where I had left Roman and Terri, Roman's eyes were open and he was speaking quietly.

"Roman!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart lift for the first time in hours, "You're alright!"

Roman laughed weakly, giving me a faint shadow of his trademark smile, then I threw myself at him, sealing my mouth against his and for the first time in weeks, it felt right… So right.

Terri cleared her throat loud enough to be heard.

"He has to be back to the sector by sundown." Was all she said before she turned and walked out of the barn.

I was still on a ridiculous high from just being near Roman again and for the first time in a long time there was nothing standing in the way of our relationship. No one, for the moment was trying to break us up.

That was when it happened. It happened slowly had first, an embrace, a kiss, my sweater sliding off my shoulder. Then Roman was pulling my shirt over my head and we kept kissing. I didn't care what happened after that, all I knew is that we were together, and just like Roman had promised. I would always be a priority.

We made love there, there in the barn where we had met as kids. We spread out the clean blankets and slowly pulled off each other's clothes, which lay strewn in a heap on the floor. Roman pulled his shirt over his head then turned to slowly unhook my bra. We melded together, skin touching skin learning each curve and contour, each promise and word a lingering kiss.

Finally, we pulled apart, tangled in the blankets on the floor. Roman rolled onto his back the blanket still tangled around his legs and torso, one hand casually behind his head. I nestled against Roman's chest, at least for one more moment we could live in our own reality, one where we could be together.

A night that had started out with so much fear, fear of the thought I might lose Roman forever had ended so beautifully; a moment that celebrated the true meaning of life, and just living it.


End file.
